You Belong To Me
by Betrayal5
Summary: He's mine...my Johnny and no one elses...but, he doesn't know he's mine. I'll tell him sometime soon..." Johnny needs to be saved, and Dallas is the one to do it. Love grows and things happen, but they'll be there for eachother...SLASH. CHAPTERS!
1. Battered and Bruised

**BATTERED AND BRUISED:  
**

Scream, shout, and he burst out of the doors to his little, broken house, the screen door SLAM behind him. Leaping over the porch steps, sprinting across the lawn and turning the dark empty street corner that paved a sidewalk going on and on, anywhere, just please, further away from _them._ Full speed down the street, hot tear streaming down his bruised and cut face. He flew down the concrete sidewalk, lit by dim, flickering street lamps, passed the park; _"You're back?"_ disdain rolling off their tongues, _"Why do you even bother coming back?! I thought we showed you the last time you little faggot bitch!" "No one loves you! No one wants you!"_; He could hear their vile, cruel, drunk voices hollering in his head. He bolted across the street, sobs catching in his throat, choking him; _SMACK! CRASH!_ Kitchen ware clattered, bottles shattered and his body hard BASH against the drywall of his 'home'; He could feel the pain of every hit, feel the sting of the back of his hand against his face and the burn of her kitchen knife in his arm; He ran. He ran so fast, so hard, he couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't see, his vision blurred with tears, but it didn't matter, he knew his way there, he knew it by heart. Every turn, every bump in the road every twist. He knew where he wanted to go, where he needed to go. He ran. Ran passed the park, passed lot, even passed the Curtis's house. He ran.

He wouldn't stop running. Not until he heard the music playing and the lights shinning. 3 A.M, He opened the door, limped inside and was immediately hit with the smells cheap cologne, alcohol and cancer sticks. Many where passed out on the floor or on couches, that god awful country music still blasted and even so there were still people standing, but he pushed his way quietly through groups of strippers and drunks, choking on the heavy nicotine air. He made his way up the stairs. The third third door on the second floor to the right. That's what_ he'd_ told him, where he could always depend on finding _him_ when he really needed it. _He'd_ be there, oh god, he hoped _he'd_ be there. He needed _him_ again, and he was tired of running. And now, there he stood in front of the door. He turned the knob quietly and shut it again without a sound. The only noise it that could be heard now was the faint background noise of music and_ his_ light breathing. Johnny sighed, still crying but now fighting them back. It hurt, but _he_ would help...

-------------------

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTERS...THEY ARE SHORT BUT DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I UPDATE THEM ALOT...  
**(the "..." on the last word means story is continued on the next chapter my peeps!!!  
_LOVE THE OUTSIDERS, FAVE OUTSIDERS/BOOK COUPLE PAIRNG EVER!!!!! 8D  
so good together, yes they are and you know it...  
i hope you enjoy the rest of this fic!  
-DON'T FLAME ME CUZ YOU AINT ME!!!-_


	2. Helpless

**  
HELPLESS:**

Johnny Cade shook his shoulder lightly and spoke in his soft, timid voice,  
"D-Dallas?...Dal, w-wake up?"  
There was silence. Johnny looked down at his face. He looked so...different, when he was asleep. Peaceful, beautiful, calm. Blonde hair fell over his pale face(he hated hair cuts) and lids hide those ice cold, blue eyes that only ever warmed for Johnny and Johnny alone. He was strong, no one messed with Dallas, the toughest hood from the streets on the rough side of New York. But here, asleep, he look so...different. Johnny reached out to shake him again when he stirred, slowly waking up. Shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his torso, he sat up. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and sleepily asked to the room,  
"Johnny? That you, man?"  
A pause. "Y-Yeah....it's me, I'm real sorry Dal, I didn't want to wake you b-but-"  
he was cut off.  
"Hmm..don't worry about it. Whatdya need from me?"  
He looked over at the small figure near the edge of his bed, head down looking at the floor. Johnny didn't speak. He knew all to well what _that_ kind of silence meant.  
"...Oh...That...Well, lemme see."  
He threw his legs over the side of the mattress and stood, stretching out his tired arms. He could now see Johnny's shoulder shaking up and down. "Hey now..." He said in the most soothing voice he could muster.  
"Don't cry Johnnycake..." Johnny sniffled and nodded, still looking down, "Now let me see"

He cupped Johnny's face in his hand and lifted it up so their eyes met, Johnny's full of tears, his black hair ruffled and his clothes dirty and a bit bloody. Dally's eyes quickly shifted from cool and collected to murderous and full of rage...something only his eyes could do. He scowled at the face he was looking at. The face of a puppy who'd been kicked one to many times. The face of an angel who'd been battered and bruised. His hands dropped to his sides, fist clenched in rage until his knuckles turned white, he turned his head away. He wanted them to suffer, wanted them to die. He wanted to kill them, and he could...but he can't. They were Johnny's parents, and if Dallas went to jail for murder who would protect Johnnycakes? _No one_. Not like he did. He was hard and cold and mean, toughest hood in Tulsa and everyone knew it. He was so he could be there for Johnny, and so Johnny wouldn't have to be tough, so Johnny have to be wouldn't be cold like him and could be just Johnny, the one everyone adored, the one he adored..._loved_...But none the less, he wanted them both the bleed. To suffer like they made Johnny suffer. No one touched what was his, what belonged to him...no one touched his Johnny, he made quite sure of that_(of course, Johnny didn't know he belonged to_ _Dallas)_...but _them_, _they_ could. They could hurt him and Johnny _couldn't_ stop them, the law _wouldn't_ stop them and even _he_ can't stop them and there was nothing he could do, that fact alone scared the hell out of Dal. There was nothing Dallas Winston couldn't do, nothing in the world...except that.

He let go of the anger if only for a moment, wanting to give Johnny a hug, but by the way he looked he feared if he touched him, his china doll would shatter into a million little pieces. So, he walked slowly to the bathroom door, ordering Johnny to follow along, which he obediently did so. Johnny sat on the of the bathtub, the shaking and sobs stopped but the tears still streamed. Dallas rummaged through the medicine cabinets and drawers. This wasn't unusual for Johnny to show up at night all beaten up. He gathered the usual and set it out on the floor. Without looking at Johnny's face he asked roughly,  
"Wheres it hurt, kid?"  
In a sorrowful, meek tone he answered softly, "...Everywhere"  
With a sigh, he wet a wash cloth and cleaned the blood from some cuts on his cheeks and the tears on his face. It was silent. He bandaged up his Johnny and did what he could. He had a cut on his lip, his tan cheeks were bruised, some old some new and it killed Dally to see the only person he loved being the only one he couldn't save. He hated himself for not being able to save him. Silence was broken.  
"...H-Hey Dal?"  
"Yeah Johnnycakes?"  
"What happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your bandages...I mean, whatddya do?"  
He looked down at the bandages wrapped around his torso.  
"Oh, I uh, got into a fight with Sheppard and he pulled a blade."  
"Oh." Johnny said with worry in his voice.  
"Don't worry 'bout me kid, I'm fine it's you who's the one to worry about..."

------------

**YAYYYYYY. CHAPTER TWO!! 8D  
**_not that anyone cares, but oh well...  
this ones a bit longer than the first, but keep reading please  
and enjoy it!_


	3. You'll Be Fine

**  
YOU'LL BE FINE:  
**

Dally finished tending to Johnny's wounds, even the ones on the rest of his body and stood up from his kneeling position on the floor.  
"You wait here." and he walked out,.  
He reappeared in the doorway a few minutes later. He tossed a bundle of fabric at Johnny and said,  
"Put those on. They won't fit, but at least they ain't dirty."  
Johnny nodded and did as told. They shirt was too big on him as predicted and the pants to long, but he was right, at least they were clean. Johnny walked over to Dallas who was throwing an extra blanket on the bed. He turned around to say something to Johnny but was surprised in an embrace. He buried his bandaged face in Dally's chest and gave a muffled  
"Thanks Dal."  
It felt heavenly. Hesitantly, he gave him a quick hug back,  
"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome Johnnycakes. Now, do you wanna stay here or have me take you over to the Curtis's house so you can crash on their couch?"  
"I'll stay here, if that's okay."  
"Mhm, fine with me."  
Johnny crawled under the bedsheets and snuggled into a pillow, taking comfort in the scent. _'Old Spice cologne, body wash and cigarettes...just like Dal'_ He thought, smiling into the pillow. He rolled over when he felt weight on the other side of the bed as Dallas climbed in on the other side. Johnny lay on his side, back facing Dally. He thought about how familiar it all was. It was all he could really count on and he almost looked forward to the night-time visits he paid Ol' Dal, if it wasn't for the fact that it made him cry every time in order to come here. He thought about how familiar it all was. The scent of the pillows and the sheets, the sound of his light breathing, the white walls of the undecorated bedroom and the feel of the air around him. He loved it. This was like his home, like at the Curtis's...a real home, one where you don't get beat when you walk in the door. One where someone actually cares about you. The awful truth is...he loved Dallas Winston. He loved him so much. In more ways than one, but he could never tell him that! Ever! He'd hate Johnny and just the thought of that cause him to break into tears again. An arm wrapped around his waist, taking him by surprise he squeaked as Dallas pulled him closer to his body. He'd never done this before, it was...unfamiliar...but nice. Johnny felt warmer, safer. Dally's voice was husky and tired as he said,  
"Quit cryin' Johnnycakes, you'll be fine..."  
He relaxed and he feel asleep in his scent, his arms and to the sound of his light breathing...

-------------  
**8D LOOOVE WRITTING THIS~**  
_hehehe...i am planning on submitting more chapters in the near future  
but i need to sleeeeep now :3  
short chpaters, but I hope you enjoy then none the less!!  
(P.S. I have some ideas, but I'm not quite sure how to continue on with this one...any suggestions?)_


End file.
